Daniel Kelly vs. Pat Walsh
The first round began and they touched gloves. Kelly landed a jab. He's not happy about Walsh missing weight by six pounds. Kelly landed a nice combo. Walsh landed a right hook. Walsh smiles every time he is hit. Kelly landed a left. Walsh landed a left. 4:00. Walsh landed a left. Kelly landed a jab. Walsh landed a counter right hook and a left and a right. Kelly landed a jab. Kelly wearing a right leg kneebrace. Walsh landed a right hook. And ate a counter left. Walsh keeps pressuring forward. 3:00. "1-1-2." Walsh got wobbled by a counter left. Kelly doesn't realize but Stann does. Walsh is still hurt. Kelly landed a left. Kelly landed another left. And another. Walsh's hands are low and he's sloppy. Kelly landed a jab. 2:00. Kelly landed a left. Walsh landed one but basically blocked. Walsh landed a counter right. And another. Both men are southpaw. 1:00. Walsh telegraphs everything. Sloppy exchanges. 30. Kelly lands a left. Kelly lands a counter left. Walsh got a nice double to side control, lands two rights. R1 ends, 10-9 Kelly. R2 began. Kelly lands a pair of counter lefts. Walsh lands a right, eats a jab. And another. Kelly landed a double jab, ate a few big lefts and another. Kelly lands a left, Walsh smiles. 4:00. Walsh landed a nice right. Kelly ate an eyepoke, time called. Nope mouthpiece was out of Walsh I believe. They continued. Kelly hurt him with another left. Doesn't notice again. "Aussie Aussie Aussie!" 3:00. They exchanged. Kelly lands a jab. Walsh land a left. Tries a double, Kelly faceplants him, he deserves it for being sloppy. They break. 2:00 as Kelly lands a stiff jab. Kelly lands a one-two. Walsh pushing forward sloppily. Walsh lands a right in an exchange. Kelly lands a jab. Kelly is cut. Time called, Walsh's mouthpiece fell out. They continued. 1:00. Kelly lands a hard jab. Kelly lands a hard left. And a crisp one. 35. Walsh with a counter right. kelly with a stiff jab. Walsh with a counter right. Kelly jabs again. 15. Boos. Walsh landsa right, is rocked by a counter left. R2 ends, 10-9 Kelly clearly. R3 began and they touched gloves. Kelly lands a jab. Walsh misses a right hook by about ten feet. Kelly lands a left uppercut. Boos. Kelly with another jab. Kelly lands a right and a left. 4:00. Walsh pushes forward sloppily. Slopyp exchange. Kelly stalking. Kelly jabs. 3:00. Boos. Kelly lands a left uppercut. Another. Boos. Kelly lands a jab. Not one kick has been thrown by either man. Literally a boxing match. And not even a good one. Kelly lands the jab. 2:00. Walsh smirks. Loud boos. Walsh lands a left. Kelly jabs. Walsh lands a right. Kelly lands a left. Walsh tries an inside kick, misses. 1:00. Kelly lands a counter left to the body. Kelly lands a hard left. 35. Walsh jogs away exhausted. Boos. Walsh lands a right. 15. Boos. Walsh lands a right, eats a hard counter left, Kelly stuffs a single, they exchange words as R3 ends, 10-9 Kelly. 30-27 Kelly, not impressed by either of them honestly. Boos before decision is even announced. 29-28 twice, 30-27 UD for Kelly. Boos. Walsh stormed off like he actually thinks anyone deserved to win that fight.